My Pleasure
by Celena Winter
Summary: I made my vows, I will not break them... Multiple pairings, yaoi, het, Mpreg.


**My Pleasure**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form.

_I'm so sorry..._

"You are the luckiest bastard in the world."

It was a reunion of sorts: couples that had married or were currently attached were meeting for the first time in a few months – at the Malfoy-Potter household.

It was Ronald Weasley who had made the comment to Harry Malfoy-Potter, and his guests all agreed dutifully, with confidence, that the statement was true.

Harry let an eyebrow rise, in an almost perfect imitation of his husband's own gesture of inquisitiveness. "Really? How so?"

"You have the best husband in the world," Ron said simply, his shoulder shrugging carelessly as though the words that he spoken had not been considered blasphemy in the code of all Gryffindors.

"It's true, Harry. Draco is positively the most devoted, most loving husband and now father, that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Hermione nodded. That was certainly a full load, considering how much everyone looked up to Arthur Weasley.

"What's brought this on?" Harry asked quietly, feeling uncomfortable.

"Just thinking, really... perhaps it's a Slytherin thing." Ron turned to look at his brother, Charlie, who had a lap full of a lazy Blaise Zabini-Weasley.

"I would like to take credit for that, but I think it's Malfoy thing. There is something particular about Draco himself, not just that he's a Slytherin." The redhead chuckled, nuzzling his husband, whom didn't seem at all affronted by the slight.

"I think it's just a _Draco_ thing," Neville broke in gently, "and his unquestionable love for Harry. The moment you swept him off his feet, he was changed so irrevocably – almost as though you freed him, gave him wings – and he has taken that chance to do just as he always dreamed, to be who he wanted to be... never forgetting that it was you that gave him that opportunity."

_"It didn't mean a thing, I swear to you," Harry whispered, he knew he had to be honest to the man of his life, but he just wanted to forget that he made such a stupid mistake... mostly, mostly he just wanted to take away that look in Draco's eyes. That hurt._

_"It's okay, Harry, there's nothing to forgive. We all mistakes and thank you, for letting me know," he whispered, cupping Harry's cheek, almost reverently, but the sadness didn't ebb away._

_"No, you're perfect and you wouldn't have made this mistake. I love you, and only you."_

_"I know, love, and I you."_

Harry looked skywards. Draco was upstairs in their child's bedroom, putting their eighteen-months-old boy to sleep. The perfect little creation, with midnight black hair and mesmerising grey eyes, so much like the blond's that had carried him so lovingly. "Perfect."

"He is close to perfect. It's amazing that he is the same man that had once been that spoilt child of our school days." Hermione smiled.

"I don't understand how you can sit there and so comfortably point out my beloved's tributes with your own partners beside you." Harry frowned.

"I love Hermione, and she loves me. That does not mean that we don't notice that we don't have the same relationship that you and Draco hold. Call us envious, but not blind." Ron laughed.

"I still don't see how you can just sit there and speak of it so openly. I know what I have."

"Don't take it for granted," Luna whispered from Neville's side.

"That's right, mate, we may have found our perfect someone," Seamus took Dean's hands in his own, "but you have something otherworldly... there are many out there that are not as lucky as us, but they sure as hell aren't as lucky as you."

"It would be a damn shame if you let that go," Dean agreed.

Then it clicked. They knew, maybe not everything, but enough to warn him.

"Ginny has been in an almighty high, claiming that she'll have you soon enough." Blaise admitted.

Harry frowned in complete confusion. "She had been writing to you, hadn't she?" Hermione whispered, almost as though she feared the answer.

Harry nodded before replying. "Yes, but mostly I've just ignored the letters. I have been so busy and well... you know." Hermione nodded, she knew. Harry never quite got a hang of keeping on top of his correspondence.

"You haven't read them?" Charlie asked, almost bewildered.

Harry cringed in apology. "Well, at first I just kept putting it off, but then there were so many..." And there were so many letters that arrived in such a short space of time.

He had kissed her. It was a stupid, drunken mistake. Draco had been away for the week with Antoni. Harry had been extremely busy at the Ministry and told his husband to take a mini-holiday break with their son. It was enough that the blond was the one that took care of Antoni most of the time; he didn't need to take care of Harry too.

He had missed the blond so much, and towards the end of the week, he very much regretted letting Draco go. When Friday night came, and he was invited out for a drink, he readily agreed. His husband would return the next day; he could pass the last horrendous night blissfully unconscious, due to the amount of alcohol he planned to binge in.

Ginny had made her move the moment he was perfectly incoherent, and Harry, being the Gryffindor he was, did everything as enthusiastic as he always did. She kissed him, he returned the kiss long enough to make it steaming hot, but just as Ginny tried to take things to another level, something clicked in Harry mind. The kiss wasn't right. It wasn't even good.

He pushed her away, forcefully enough to her knock against the wall and daze her, then Disapparated home, crashing on their bed and curling round Draco's pillow. Unbeknown to Harry, his forceful move had saved him. Ginny had known that there was a chance that he would push her away, and she had prepared for such an occasion – she failed to succeed.

The next morning, Draco had found Harry clutching his pillow desperately. When he woke the taller man, he was accosted to the bed, Harry begging him never to leave him again - in spite of the obviously painful hangover.

Once Draco promised that he would never leave Harry's side and the Gryffindor had consumed the potion to relieve his pain, the memories had returned.

Draco was hurt, the idea that, if by leaving Harry's side, it would cause him to be unfaithful, even in something so small... what else could happen? Nonetheless, he was resolute. He married Harry for the good and for the bad; he would suck it up and fight to keep their marriage safe - strong.

Besides, Harry was appropriately contrite and disgusted with himself.

It didn't get bad until a few days later when Ginny had seen it fit to bombard Harry with owls. Harry ignored it all, but Draco was fretting. If push came to shove, what would Harry do?

Draco walked down the stairs, coming to the drawing room, where his husband and their friends were congregated. He stepped through the threshold, smiling serenely, none of his worries in sight. His heart melted when Harry turned to him almost instantly, and smiled brilliantly.

Harry stood just as the door bell rang and Draco frowned slightly. "I'll get that." He smiled, and turned, unaware that his husband followed a few paces behind.

Harry stopped just inside the hall before the entrance when he saw the tensing of his husband's shoulders, as he came face to face with the person at the door.

"I don't believe you were invited." Draco's voice was frosty.

"I wasn't, but I have a feeling that _Harry_ wouldn't mind having me here." Ginny's voice broke through, the sneer clear to Harry's ears.

"Why, because you kissed my _husband_?" Draco's sneer was by far more impressive.

Harry moved in the shadows, his vision clear as he took in Ginny's shocked expression. He smiled, Draco may be a perfect host but he was also a worthy adversary. Yes, his husband was a miracle.

"What makes you think that we just kissed?"

"Fine, do say that Harry runs to you or another _body_, for that matter, when ever he is dissatisfied. It is _me_ he comes _home_ to, when the day is over." The blond leaned over, effectively blocking Ginny entrance, in case the redhead decided to enter without consent.

Ginny was unable to speak for a few moment, not anticipating this side of Draco. She had been sure that if Harry didn't succumb to her wishes before now, then at the very least she could prey on Draco's imperfections, ignorant of the praises that her own brothers had dished out about the blond before her.

She smirked. "Did he come home to you that night?" She knew there was no way for Draco to know as he was supposed to be out of the country.

"Yes, he did."

Harry chose that moment to introduce himself into the conversation. Ginny was the first to notice him, just as he reached them and wound his arms around his husband's waist.

"Oh, hi, Ginny, is there something that you need?" he asked, kissing Draco on the cheek, his gaze never leaving the brown eyes that narrowed in irritation. "I did mean to read your letters, by the way... they are somewhere... but I've been so busy."

"I came to join the party," she simpered instantly, waving away the mention of her ignored correspondence and disregarding the insinuation that was implied in Harry's voice as he tilted his head to indicate the blond was the reason for his busy schedule.

"Yeah, where's your partner?" he asked. The blond in his arms snorted, melting into his embrace. Ah, he could never fool his love.

"I don't have a partner, _yet_."

"Oh, well then, I'm confused. This is exclusively couples. We don't want to be rude, but a single person just wouldn't feel comfortable among all the lovey-dovey that we get up to." And to prove his point, he nibbled on Draco's ear, littering a row of kisses along his jaw and finally nuzzling behind the pale ear, a spot that never failed to get an aroused gasp out of the blond.

"Look, Weasley, as riveting as this visit has been, we have guests to attend to, and I have a husband to please." His hand snaked behind him and grouped the taller man with eased practise. Harry groaned in excitement and began to pull the slighter man back, so that he could close the door.

Just as the door was about to close, Harry paused and Ginny brightened. "By the way, I did come home that night. Draco _kissed_ me awake most satisfyingly. It was a much better cure for my hangover than the potions that I had to buy."

The door slammed, and Ginny was struck dumb. The thump against the door broke her from her stupor, and she could just about make out Draco's outline against the blurry glass, as Harry attacked him with what could only be described as excited hunger – if their moans were anything to go by. She pulled away and Disapparated from the doorstep, once Draco's urgent encouragement could be heard distinctively.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." became the mantra between desperate kisses that Harry bestowed upon his husband, shortly followed by whispers of, "I'm so sorry," and "I'm nothing without you, you're my everything,"

Draco pulled away long enough to take a breath and compose himself. "Harry," he called gently, but firmly, cupping his beloved's face and fixing his eyes on green ones. "I know it was a foolish mistake, and I know that you love me as much as I love you, if not more." He smiled serenely. "I forgave you the moment that you told me what happened and I have never doubted you for a second." He sighed wistfully, almost resigned. "I was hurt, I will not lie. The thought that I was not good enough to please you- no, let me finish. I know it wasn't your intention to even attempt to seek other pleasures. However, the very thought that maybe I was holding you back, was maddening and heartbreaking... but I wanted to be able to try and be just that step better.

"I know now that you have never thought of anyone else, that your heart and mind and soul are devoted to me but that slight fear is there. I don't want to lose you; neither do I want to make you unhappy. You mean the world to me. In saying that, I refuse to leave you. I have made vows to you and I intend to keep them. Nothing short of death will separate me from you." Draco breathed out, blinking back the tears before leaning in and kissing Harry's tears away.

"I am a fool, a lucky fool." Harry swore, "I promise you again and again that I will tie myself to your side before letting you leave me. I am nothing but a bumbling, blind idiot that will make mistake after mistake without your guidance. I vow that no matter what happens, nothing short of God will make me hurt you again. I will go through a thousand hells and a thousand more before I make such an error against you again." The kisses were feverish, desperate; he needed his love to understand, to believe the words that he declared.

"Mistakes will be made, but I will never doubt your love. Never doubt mine."


End file.
